


Memorial day

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it only a day for Americans or can anyone share in the memories of the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial day

The men and women of UNCLE gathered in the cafeteria silently watching the New York parade celebrating Memorial Day. Many of the men stood at attention as the flag unit past the camera. Each spoke of someone that they had loved and lost due to the wars that required that sacrifice.

In one corner, the sole Russian agent sat not watching television or commenting. He felt the glances he was receiving as units representing different wars pass the camera. He was about to leave the room when noticed his partner coming toward him.

Although normally quiet, Napoleon had noticed his partner's increasing withdrawal from those around him the past week.

"Where you off to partner?"

"I have reports to finish, excuse me."

"Ah Illya, I was wondering if you could accompany me. I've someplace to go and would like some company."

The Russian was going to say no, but the look on his friend's face made him change his mind, "If you wish Napoleon, I will come with you."

As the car pulled away from the curb, both men were lost in their thoughts about the day. For Napoleon, he remembered friends and men he lost during the war. He had visited some of their graves this week helping him to feel some peace in the quiet setting of their final resting place.

Illya thought about the one man who meant everything to him but whose grave was unknown. Unable to say goodbye to his father, he always felt empty at times like this.

….

When they reached Nyack, a suburb of New York, Napoleon pulled into the entrance of a Russian cemetery. Illya looked uncertainly at his friend. Saying nothing, Napoleon walked into the center of it before stopping before a monument of a Russian soldier.

Illya eyes questioned his partner.

"I know you can't be home to honor your father, but thought you might find some peace here," with this he moved away from his partner leaving him considering at statue.

Examining the statue, he read the inscription. "In memory of our forefathers, who died in defense of their county many miles from home and buried in unknown graves. Let us not forget them in this land of freedom."

Gently he traced each word and felt a lump in his throat as he blinked back tears that threatened to come. At the touch of his partner's hand brought his own to cover it. "Thank you my friend. But why?"

"We are a country of many nationalities, each have contributed to the freedom we cherish. We all need someplace to speak to those we loved and lost, and I thought you might consider this one yours while in this country. I'll wait for you in the car."

"Please stay." His hand remaining on his partner's.

The two men shared the quiet, one an American, one a Russian who at one time would have been enemies. Now, each thought of those who sacrificed their lives to ensure the freedom they now fought to preserve.


End file.
